This invention relates to automatic car wash systems, and particularly to the drying sub-system thereof.
The art disclosed herein is concerned with the type of drying mechanism employing a series of vertically hanging strips of flexible and absorbent material through which motor vehicles pass along a predetermined path thereby having excess water removed from the surface thereof after having been washed and rinsed, and occasionally, blown dried. These sub-systems have been employed primarily for the purpose of eliminating or reducing required manpower to physically hand dry the vehicle.
In most automatic automobile washing facilities presently in commercial operation, a conveyor mechanism advances the vehicle through a tunnel-like facility in which successively located devices actuated by the vehicle cause it first to be wetted down, then scrubbed with a detergent solution, thereafter rinsed, and finally dried. Drying is most commonly accomplished by a series of blowers. The blowers supply relatively high pressure air to a group of nozzles located in an archlike arrangement about the vehicle throughway. The air from the nozzles blows away most of the rinse water and accelerates evaporation of smaller droplets. However the system is inefficient for two main reasons. Firstly, enough water is left on the vehicle to require the services of one or more workers stationed at the facility exit in order to perform a final dry wiping with a cloth so as to avoid leaving water stains or residue marks on the vehicle surfaces, especially around bumpers and windows. Secondly, the blowers require large motors to operate them, typically at least 40 horsepower, thereby consuming great amounts of electrical energy. The magnitude of energy consumption is particularly evident when it is realized that the blowers operate in excess of a full minute for each automobile that passes through. Further, these blowers produce a high noise level which precludes individuals from working in close proximity to them for extended periods of time. This healthsafety prohibition is specifically defined by the requirements of OSHA, Occupational Safety and Health Administration.
Other prior art automatic drying devices for removing rinse water from vehicles include those which mechanically sweep or draw absorbent materials across the wet surfaces such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,441. That type of apparatus, in its prior forms, however, has not always been as effective in removing water and is subject to accumulations of dirt and grime in the absorbent materials requiring their frequent removal, laundering and replacement. Usually, mechanical wiping systems of that type and air blowers are used in combination because neither acting along is sufficiently effectively.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,818 wherein towel cleaning and dewatering means are incorporated in such a sub-system to eliminate some of the aforementioned draw backs. Towel cleaning is accomplished by water spray nozzles that wet the towels immediately before the pass through rollers which presses excess water from the towels. The obvious disadvantages of this system is cost, maintenance, and danger of injury to workers in close proximity to the rollers.
Furthermore, prior art systems do not employ transparent strips of material to support the hanging towels. Consequently, vehicle cannot be seen by an operator behind the hanging strips. Visual observation may be helpful, and sometimes necessary, during an impending emergency situation or to raise or lower system elements according to the style or condition of the vehicle, such as hood ornaments, rotating beacons on police cars, or taxi cab signs.
In view of the foregoing, the specific objective of this invention is to provide a safe and econimical automatic drying sub-system without the above mentioned disadvantages.
It is another object of this invention to provide means to visually observe the vehicle from each side of the vehicle drying sub-system, employing vertically hanging towels.
It is a further and important object of the invention to provide a towel rinse and drying means where drying is accomplished by a vaccum suction which sucks excess water from the towels.
These and other objects and advantages will become more evident upon reference to the accompanying drawings and specification relating to the invention.